Le loup garou n'aime qu'une seule fois
by 1001.Nuits
Summary: La souffrance. La douleur. La tristesse.On peut surmonté ces sentiments. Mais l'amour...que faire de l'amour lorsque l'on sait? Le loup garou n'aime qu'une seule fois...et ça on ne peut pas le surmonter. OS dédié à Mina Murrey.


_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà avec un OS qui je l'espère vous plaira !**_

**_Disclaimer : Tout est malheureusement à JKR…et oui faut s'y faire mes amis !_**

**_Rating : K+_**

**_Couple : Remus/Ginny_**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**_Dédicace : Ce One Shot est la résultante du « concours » que j'avais fait dans un de mes chapitres de « Parce que la vie continue », La gagnante n'est autre que MINA MURREY, donc ce OS lui est entièrement, complètement, dédicacé !_**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**Le Loup Garou n'aime qu'une fois…**_

Le tumulte de la rentrée lui laissait un arrière goût amer.

Elle se sentait totalement seule au milieu de cette foule d'élèves pourtant compacte.

Ginny soupira et suivit la masse d'adolescents surexcités qui entraient dans la Grande Salle.

Sa septième année s'annonçait bien terne.

Il n'y aurait ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry.

Plus de Hagrid.

Plus de Dumbledore.

Plus personne.

La rousse s'assit à la table Griffondor, aux côtés de Colin, et regarda sans grande attention la répartition des premières années.

Elle écouta d'une seule oreille le discours de Mc Gonagall devenue directrice.

Cependant elle ne pu que réagir en voyant ces camarades chuchoter de façon joyeuse.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec une once d'exaspération.

- Tu devrais écouter plus souvent…regarde le nouveau prof de défense tu auras ta réponse…, murmura Colin.

Ginny hésita un instant, puis releva la tête.

La première chose qu'elle constata fut le siège douloureusement vide d'Hagrid.

Ses yeux détaillèrent les professeurs avec attention…

Chourave…Mc Gonagall…Slughorn…Sinistra...Flitwick...

Elle s'apprêtait à déclarer qu'aucune tête nouvelle ne se dessinait à la table des professeurs lorsqu'elle croisa un regard connu.

Ses yeux ambre étaient si envoûtants.

Ses cheveux châtains se teintaient parfois de blancs lui qui était si jeune…

De nombreuses cicatrices barraient son visage pourtant si beau…

Ginny ne pu empêcher la naissance d'un grand sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait Remus Lupin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fut dans un sursaut que Ginny se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

D'un geste de la main elle effaça les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage.

Toutes les nuits…sans cesse…elle les revoyait…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ?

Pourquoi Hagrid était-il mort de la main des siens ?

Pourquoi Harry était-il mort en achevant son ennemi ?

Pourquoi Percy était-il mort en voulant sauver son honneur ?

Pourquoi Charlie était-il mort sous une torture telle, que l'on avait eu peine à le reconnaître ?

Pourquoi Ron…pourquoi Ron s'était-il mit devant elle, pourquoi était-il mort en la sauvant ?

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte comme eux ?

Des spasmes violents la saisirent.

Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Pourquoi….

Pourquoi Hermione devait-elle passer le reste de sa vie muette après avoir vu tant d'horreurs ?

Pourquoi Neville devait-il faire le deuil de ses parents après tant d'années ?

Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Pourquoi…

- Chut…Ginny ça va aller…

- Non…non ça ne va pas aller ! Ils sont partis tu comprends ! Partis ! Jamais ils ne reviendront !

La rousse se tourna vers son amie.

Sandra Franklin avait, elle aussi, souffert de la guerre.

- Je sais. Mais…mais nous, nous sommes encore là Gin'…

- J'aurais aimé…j'aurais aimé mourir plutôt que de subir leur absence !

- Ne dis pas ça…s'il te plaît Ginny…ne dis pas ça !

Sandra serra son amie dans ses bras.

C'était une jolie blonde aux grands yeux mordorés.

Son père était, il y avait encore quelque temps, un Auror de renom.

Il était mort lors de la bataille finale.

- Aller…viens…c'est le premier jour de cours…tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard, si ?

- Non…j'arrive…

Ginny se leva avec lenteur. Elle se fichait bien d'arriver en retard.

Mais attirer l'attention sur elle le premier jour de la rentrée ne servirait à rien.

D'autres connaissaient la même souffrance qu'elle.

Elle soupira.

Cette guerre laisserait une emprunte douloureuse dans chaque mémoire.

Il faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant que chacun guérisse.

Ginny n'oublierait jamais.

Non… jamais elle n'oublierait ce jour là.

Les cris. La douleur. La peur.

La mort.

Elle sentait presque encore, la pluie qui était tombée alors que la bataille s'achevait.

Le ciel avait semblé pleurer pour elle.

Elle entendait presque encore le hurlement de désespoir qu'avait poussé Hermione lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps de Ron sans vie.

Le dernier son qui était sortit de sa bouche.

Elle revoyait presque Harry jeté l'ultime sort, les yeux emplis de tristesse et d'amertume.

Et elle le revoyait presque sourire...Car oui, le survivant avait sourit en mourant.

Parce que lui savait.

Il savait que mieux valait la mort plutôt que la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher.

_Des êtres chers._

Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas traînant.

Elle regarda les plats qui s'offraient à elle et eu envie de vomir.

- Ton emploi du temps, fit Colin en lui tendant un bout de parchemin.

Botanique…Sortilèges…Potion…Défense contre les forces du mal…

La rousse eu un faible sourire.

Au moins une éclaircie dans la noirceur de ses pensées.

Elle allait revoir Remus.

Ginny ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce jour là.

Et elle devait avouer que le lycanthrope lui avait manqué affreusement.

Aurait-il pu en être autrement après avoir combattu maintes fois à ses côtés pour l'Ordre dans les derniers temps de la guerre ?

- Ginny tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon Sandra, j'étais ailleurs.

La rousse vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la blonde, elle se força donc à sourire de manière plus ou moins convaincante.

- Je te disais de ne pas t'attarder, le cours de Botanique commence dans dix minutes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les cours avaient l'avantage conséquent de lui changer les idées.

Tandis que les professeurs parlaient, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter.

Ce fut donc d'humeur moins morose que Ginny amorça le chemin en direction de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsqu'elle entra, la majorité des élèves avaient déjà pris place devant et Remus n'était visible nulle part.

Elle s'installa sur un bureau au centre de la pièce, sortit ses affaires et patienta.

Autour d'elle les conversations allaient bon train.

Elle n'écoutait pas, trop perdue dans la contemplation du bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet.

Il était en or pur et fin, et gravé sur une plaque minuscule il y avait cette inscription :

_« A notre petite rousse préférée. »_

Le dernier cadeau du trio d'or à son intention.

Ils avaient rie lorsqu'elle leur avait fait remarqué qu'elle était la seule rousse qu'ils connaissaient…et qu'elle était donc _forcement_ leur préférée…

-…si Miss Weasley veut bien nous accorder un peu d'attention…

Ginny sursauta et releva les yeux pour constater que toute la classe l'observait.

Remus la scrutait avec un air indéchiffrable.

- Hum…désolée professeur…, murmura-t-elle en se tortillant les mains.

Le loup garou capta son regard une fraction de secondes et reprit le cours qu'il venait de commencer…sur les sorts d'illusions d'après ce qu'elle comprit…

Ginny rabaissa la tête, et se força à prendre des notes bien qu'elle connaisse déjà ces sorts.

Elle avait un niveau beaucoup trop élevé en Défense contre les forces du mal pour une élève de septième année.

La guerre lui avait fait apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Dans l'urgence, la peur et la volonté de se battre, elle avait assimilé des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts.

La voix de Remus était douce et chaude.

Mais Ginny perdit bientôt le fil du discours que son professeur énonçait.

Elle se concentra sur le réconfort que lui apportait cette voix.

C'était bien mieux qu'une potion de réconfort.

Beaucoup plus apaisant qu'un sort de plénitude.

C'était comme si sa peine s'amenuisait en l'écoutant parler.

Cependant, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, la sonnerie retentit et Ginny fut sortie de la douce léthargie dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

- Miss Weasley…attendez !

Ginny qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller se tourna vers Remus qui l'appelait.

Elle s'approcha.

Le lycanthrope attendit que le dernier élève eu franchi la porte avant de prendre la parole.

Il fixa ses orbes ambre dans les yeux saphir de Ginny qui en eu, l'espace d'un instant, le souffle coupé.

Puis il lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Cela fait bien longtemps, n'est ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

- Oui…oh Merlin ! Remus ! Vous m'avez manqué ! Fit elle en se retenant de se jeter sur lui.

Il eu un rire.

- Oui, tu m'as manqué aussi !

Un silence s'installa.

Ginny observa le visage strié de cicatrices de son vis-à-vis, la tristesse se lisait dans chaque pore de sa peau, dans chaque parcelle de son être.

Remus aussi souffrait.

Il avait perdu tant de personnes qu'il avait chéri plus que sa vie.

James et Lily Potter.

Sirius.

Harry.

Et d'autres encore…

Mais il les avait vengé ce jour là.

Il avait tué, sans remords aucuns, Peter Petegrew et sa main d'argent.

- Tu parais bien préoccupée, Ginny.

- Je pourrais vous retourner cette remarque, murmura la rousse.

Un sourire triste marqua les lèvres de Remus, et elle regretta sa réplique.

- Effectivement…

Un autre silence se faufila entre eux.

- Tu sais Ginny…j'ai perdu tout ceux que j'aimais dans cette guerre. Pourtant je suis encore debout.

- Comment…comment…, tenta de demander, en vain, Ginny.

Elle sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

- Comment est ce que je fais ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu me voir abattu. Je sais qu'ils auraient voulu me voir heureux. Je sais qu'ils auraient voulu que je continue ma vie sans me retourner et m'apitoyer. Et puis ils vivent encore à travers les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux. Je le fais pour eux.

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…mais je…je ne veux pas les décevoir. Il faut vivre parce que nous avons eu la chance de nous en sortir.

- La chance ? Coupa Ginny d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. La chance ? Je ne vois pas de chance à vivre en sachant qu'eux ne vivent plus justement.

- Ginny…

- Vous ne me convaincrez pas que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue sans eux…

- Ginny…

- Non…

Les larmes coulaient sans même qu'elle ne les retienne.

Remus en fut plus déstabilisée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Il avait préparé cette conversation.

On lui avait dit que la plus jeune des Weasley avait perdu sa source de vie.

Il avait voulu l'aider.

Mais comment guérir une telle douleur alors que lui-même n'avait pas encore pansé ses propres plaies ?

Il fit alors ce que ses amis auraient fait dans un cas pareil.

Il prit Ginny dans ses bras.

La rousse en fut d'abord étonnée.

Puis gênée elle se raidie.

Mais elle fini par se détendre et se laisser aller entre ses bras protecteurs.

Elle pleura encore.

Longtemps.

Aveuglée par sa propre souffrance, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Remus lui aussi pleurait.

Lorsqu'une larme l'atteignit, elle resserra encore un peu l'étreinte autour de Remus qui nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

- Je…je suis désolée, chuchota Ginny en séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Ne t'excuse pas…c'était…tout naturel.

Un nouveau silence submergea la salle.

Ginny était toute rouge.

Elle avait tout de même prit un professeur dans ses bras !

Non, pire encore…elle avait prit Remus dans ses bras !

Une petite voix tout au fond d'elle lui murmura que c'était le lycanthrope qui l'avait serré contre lui.

Cette constatation la fit rougir encore plus.

Remus avait lui aussi prit une belle couleur écrevisse.

Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Ses instincts lui disaient qu'il avait bien fait, et que cette étreinte leur avait fait du bien à tout les deux.

Il se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de la rousse.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, je veux que tu saches que ma porte est grande ouverte.

- Merci.

- Et n'oublie pas Ginny…il faut continuer pour eux…et puis, ils ne sont pas tous partis, pensent à ceux qui vivent encore…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un mois passa et la vie sembla reprendre un cours normal.

Beaucoup d'élèves avaient fait leur deuil.

Ginny, elle, avait bien du mal à accepter la mort de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Mais la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Remus, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une chose : elle avait certes perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

Remus faisait, par exemple, parti de ces personnes.

Cette révélation, car pour Ginny s'en était une, lui avait redonné l'envie de vivre même si le cœur ni était pas toujours.

Dans les jours qui suivirent la rentrée, il était apparu que dans deux cours, la Défense contre les forces du mal et les Sortilèges, Ginny avait un niveau bien trop élevé pour sa classe, aussi, Mc Gonagall avait décidé avec l'accord de tout les enseignants de la dispensé de ces deux cours.

La rousse avait été dépitée, elle ne verrait presque plus Remus.

Car malgré ce que lui avait dit son professeur elle ne s'était jamais résolue à revenir lui parler seul à seule.

Pas qu'elle n'en eu pas éprouvé le besoin seulement elle s'en sentait extrêmement gênée.

Alors elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne le voyait qu'en cours, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui retire ce droit.

Depuis, elle le croisait dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle et évitait d'échanger plus de deux ou trois mots avec lui.

Pourquoi avait elle cette attitude étrange et pour le moins stupide ?

Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Mais en ce jour d'octobre, Remus venait de sortir de la pleine lune et paraissait singulièrement fatigué.

Ginny l'observa longtemps durant le dîner.

Elle se demandait…et si elle allait le voir…juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il paraissait si mal…

A cette pensé elle sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, puis se leva de table avec la ferme intention d'aller à la bibliothèque, qui était-elle pour aller vois son professeur après la pleine lune ?

Elle arriva non loin de son but mais l'envie de travailler la quitta et ses pas la guidèrent vers la volière où elle était sur de trouver Hedwige.

La chouette, après la mort de son maître, était revenue à Poudlard et ne se laissait approcher que par de rares personnes dont Ginny faisait partie.

Perdue dans ses pensées la rousse ne vit pas tout de suite la personne qui se dirigeait vers elle, dans le sens opposé.

Et la personne ne sembla pas la voir non plus puisque Ginny se cogna violement contre elle, tombant par la même à la renverse.

Cependant elle n'atteignit jamais le sol.

Deux bras puissants et familiers lui enserrèrent la taille.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa elle reconnu Remus.

- Désolée…j'étais, commença-t-elle.

- Perdue dans tes pensées ?

- Oui.

Il lui sourit doucement et la lâcha.

A ce geste, Ginny se rendit compte qu'ils étaient proches…très proches…l'un de l'autre…

De nouveau son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine.

- Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venue me voir Ginny.

- C'est que…

- Tu n'as qu'à venir prendre le thé.

- En fait…

- Ce n'était pas une question.

Remus lui sourit doucement.

Ginny cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre définitivement.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Elle suivit le lycanthrope jusqu'à ses appartements, juste à côté de son bureau.

Une fois entrée, elle observa discrètement le décor.

Simple mais assez joli.

Un style qui correspondait tout a fait à Remus.

Il la fit asseoir à une table et déposa une tasse de thé bouillante devant elle.

- Merci.

Le silence se fit pendant lequel ils se scrutèrent l'un l'autre.

- Est-ce que…est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda soudain Remus.

- Je…tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi cet air préoccupé de nouveau ?

- C'est…je ne sais pas vraiment.

Il la regarda.

Il se sentait étrangement concerné par cette rousse qui autrefois avait été si joyeuse.

Il la surveillait de loin sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, surtout depuis qu'elle avait arrêté de suivre ses cours.

C'était intriguant, car Remus pouvait repérer l'odeur de Ginny à des kilomètres.

Il avait comme tous les loups garous un odorat surdéveloppé…mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un odorat si _puissant_ au point de connaître la position exacte de la personne…

Il soupira, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait et pour être franc il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir.

Mais voir Ginny si triste et désorientée le faisait avoir une pression dans la poitrine, comme une douleur que seul le sourire de la jeune fille pouvait chasser.

- Hum…et vous, comment allez vous…je veux dire après la…la pleine lune ? Bafouilla Ginny.

Remus grimaça.

- Et bien…pas trop mal je pense…comme d'habitude.

Le silence commençait à être pesant.

Pourtant, quelques mois auparavant la situation n'aurait pas été si gênante.

Ginny se rappelait très bien des nombreuses soirées qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Remus, et quelques fois du trio.

Dans ces moments là, ils avaient parlé sans tabou de tout et n'importe quoi.

Riant. Pleurant parfois.

Et là…là, ils osaient à peine se regarder dans les yeux.

- Ridicule ! Pensa la rousse à voix haute.

Remus sursauta.

Ginny rougie.

- Je voulais dire…Oh Merlin ! C'est cette situation, je la trouve ridicule !

Le lycanthrope haussa les sourcils.

- Je…avant…on pouvait parler sans…sans gêne…et là j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un inconnu !

Remus rie devant la franchise de la rousse, qui eu elle aussi un sourire.

- C'est peut-être aussi, parce que nous avons changer que nous n'arrivons plus à parler comme avant…, dit il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Sans doute…mais…ça…me manque, murmura-t-elle.

- A moi aussi…

Un autre silence survint ou les deux furent plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

- Sans doute…qu'il nous faudra du temps pour redevenir ce que nous étions…, fit Remus en brisant le silence.

- Moi j'ai bien peur que jamais nous ne revenions comme nous étions.

- Non, c'est vrai, la souffrance a été trop grande. Mais nous aurons une nouvelle vie…

- Reste à savoir si vous voulez d moi dans votre « nouvelle vie »…, rajouta malicieusement Ginny.

Remus eu un sourire.

- Peut-être…il faut que je réfléchisse…, dit il sur le même ton.

Ginny fit mine d'être outrée et le lycanthrope parti dans un grand rire ou elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Par la suite, la soirée se déroula sur un ton léger.

Et lorsque Ginny retourna à son dortoir après avoir dépassé le couvre feu de deux bonnes heures, elle se dit qu'à présent elle irait plus souvent voir Remus.

Car l'espace d'un soir, elle s'était sentie revivre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les semaines passèrent.

Le vent d'octobre souffla, et le froid mordant de novembre s'installa.

Peu à peu, l'ambiance déjantée de Poudlard avait refait surface.

Peeves menait encore et toujours la vie dure à Rusard, Miss Teigne était toujours autant haït, et les élèves passaient leurs temps à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Les produits de la boutique « Farces pour sorciers facétieux » faisaient un malheur parmi les rangs de l'école, ils redonnaient un peu de gaîté au château.

Ginny devait avouer qu'elle-même avait retrouvé un semblant de vie.

Elle s'investissait beaucoup dans ses études, et elle se faisait souvent pensé à Hermione révisant constamment à la bibliothèque.

Elle avait aussi de nouveau joué au quidditch.

La sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé en remontant sur un balai était inoubliable !

Et puis…il y avait Remus.

Remus avec lequel elle passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avec n'importe quel autre ami.

Ils s'étaient redécouverts l'un l'autre.

Et un bien être fou les prenait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il n'était pas inhabituel que Ginny s'approprie les appartements de Remus alors que ce dernier n'y était pas présent. Elle y laissait même souvent des affaires à elle.

La rousse y passait même beaucoup plus de temps que dans sa propre salle commune.

Si au début cette relation avait choqué certains, à présent la grande majorité s'en fichait royalement.

Remus n'était même plus le professeur de Ginny alors pourquoi faire des histoires ?

Seules quelques mauvaises langues voyaient en cette relation pourtant purement amicale, un détournement de mineur.

Ce à quoi Ginny répondait dans un rire, que justement, elle n'était _plus_ mineure.

Ce jour là, Remus avait cours toute l'après midi alors que la rousse elle, avait fini sa journée, aussi décida-t-elle de passer chez lui, histoire d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.

Et puis elle ne se le cachait plus.

Lorsqu'elle était chez Remus, elle se sentait chez elle.

C'était une sensation étrange mais qui lui procurait une dose de bonheur telle qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

Elle s'installa donc dans le fauteuil le plus confortable, non loin du feu, et fit les quelques devoirs qu'on lui avait assignés.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit.

C'est ainsi que la retrouva Remus quelques heures plus tard.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit près d'elle.

Son cœur s'emballa en voyant le doux visage naturellement pâle de la jeune fille, avec ses petites taches de rousseurs qui le parsemaient et qui le rendaient fragile.

Il fut tenté de passé sa main dans ses cheveux roux qu'il devinait si soyeux et doux au toucher.

Il avança encore.

Plus près d'elle.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Il voulait rester ignorant et profiter des sensations que cela lui apportait.

Il était si près d'elle, à présent, que son souffle se mêlait au sien.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ses grands yeux bleus, qu'il ne se lassait pas de contempler.

Lorsque Ginny se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se tenaient, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, encore et toujours plus fort.

A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était la même chose.

Et cette impression dans sa poitrine…elle lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

Il était si beau avec ses yeux ambres si profond.

Son visage était si doux…elle se flattait du fait qu'il ne prenait cette teinte joyeuse que quand il était avec elle.

Longtemps ils se regardèrent sans bouger.

Leurs souffles se faisant de plus en plus précipités.

Remus ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne voulait surtout pas comprendre.

Sous peine de détruire tout ce qu'il avait battit avec elle.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Doucement il s'approcha.

Doucement il l'embrassa.

Ginny ferma les yeux et recueillit les lèvres du lycanthrope contre les siennes.

Ce fut d'abord chaste et léger.

Puis cela devint violent et passionner.

Bientôt leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et valsèrent sans discontinuité.

Ginny enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus, il se rapprocha d'elle cherchant plus de…contact.

Le cœur de la rousse semblait s'être arrêter pour reprendre ses battements plus violement.

Elle savait ce qui lui donnait cette impression à présent.

C'état si simple, elle qui s'était torturé l'esprit pour comprendre…

Elle l'aimait, ni plus ni moins.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Plus que la vie elle-même.

Et tandis qu'elle se faisait cette constatation Remus tentait en vain de repousser ce que son cœur lui criait avec véhémence.

Il voulait rester ignorant.

Mais pourquoi ?

Elle était là.

Blottie contre lui, ses lèves contre les siennes.

Son corps chaud contre le sien.

Il suffisait de…

Mais non, il ne voulait pas.

Elle était si jeune, si belle, si pur.

Lui était si…c'était un loup garou par Merlin tout puissant !

A cette pensée, Remus paniqua et se détacha brusquement de Ginny qui le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je…je…je…, bafouilla-t-il. Je suis désolé. Ca n'aurait jamais du se produire.

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Répéta-t-il.

- Remus…

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

- Mais…

- Et peut-être que l'on devrait espacer nos rencontres.

- Mais…

- Non Gin'…vas-y…s'il te plaît…

Ginny se leva, une douleur fulgurante lui transperçant la poitrine.

Comme une lame chauffée à blanc qui s'enfonçait lentement dans son cœur.

Elle ramassa ses affaires sans le regarder, déjà des larmes lui obscurcissaient la vue.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, elle s'arrêta.

- Moi…je ne suis pas…désolée…, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla laissant un Remus en proie à un désarroi total.

Il avait bien fait…n'est ce pas ?

Il était dangereux. Sa nature animale n'aurait apporté que des soucis.

Il était plus âgé qu'elle. Tellement plus âgé qu'elle.

Ginny avait la vie devant elle.

Mais alors…pourquoi cette douleur lancinante qui lui brûlait la poitrine au point de l'empêcher de respirer ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La semaine qui suivit fut horrible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ginny fuyait littéralement Remus qui en était plutôt soulager bien que, sans se l'avouer bien évidemment, cela le blessait également.

Mais ce qui était le plus dur était sans conteste la solitude.

Car ils avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble et se retrouver sans l'autre laissait un vide conséquent.

Remus passait ses soirées à se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison et Ginny passait les siennes à ruminer en se demandant ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi.

Chacun se plongeait dans le travail pour oublier, attirant par là l'attention de tout Poudlard, qui ne les voyant plus ensemble, émettait les rumeurs les plus folles.

Le samedi soir qui suivit l'_incident_, Ginny se retrouva seule devant les flammes de la salle commune où régnait un désordre à faire pâlir Mc Gonagall.

Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'on l'appelait, certes timidement mais tout de même.

La rousse se tourna donc vers le jeune garçon qui l'interpellait.

Il s'appelait Jimmy Bubble.

Il était blond, très petit pour un troisième année, et était d'une timidité effrayante.

A son entrée à Poudlard, il s'était fait charrier par tout ceux de son année, Griffondor compris.

Ginny l'avait alors prit sous son aile et l'avait aidé à se défendre.

Aujourd'hui, Jimmy s'était fait des amis, et seuls les serpentards osaient encore s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'avait laissé de côté, il arrivait souvent à la rousse de discuter avec lui durant des heures…il la faisait rire.

- Oui, Jimmy ? Tu as un problème ? Tu es bien pâle.

- Non…en fait si.

Elle haussa un sourcil et fronça l'autre.

Ginny tapota la place libre près d'elle, l'incitant à s'asseoir.

Lorsque cela fut fait il prit la parole.

- Je…j'ai un devoir de défense que je n'arrive pas à faire…

- Ce n'est que ça, s'exclama Ginny soulagée. Tes amis ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

- En fait, ils sont aussi pommés que moi…alors je me suis dit…que tu pourrais nous aider…

Ginny eu un rire devant le manque d'assurance de Jimmy et se leva pour s'installer au milieu de plusieurs troisième années.

Jimmy eu un sourire rassuré.

- Alors quel est ce sujet si compliqué…

- Les loups garous…

Ginny se figea.

Le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

Merlin !

Elle ne ruminait peut-être pas assez comme ça…

L'heure qui suivit fut une vraie torture pour la rousse.

Elle expliqua avec le plus de précision possible ce qu'était un loup garou, son comportement qui était tout à fait semblable à n'importe qui d'autre sauf une fois par mois, leur mode de vie, la potion tue loup, découverte récente…Cela fut simple, elle connaissait le sujet par cœur.

- Dis Ginny, demanda soudain Jimmy qui était penché sur un gros volume emprunté à la bibliothèque, c'est vrai ce qui est dit dans ce livre.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que les loups garou…n'aime qu'une fois ?

- Je…

Son cœur fit un bon douloureux.

Ginny arracha le livre des mains de Jimmy et lu la page sur laquelle il était marqué tout en bas :

_« Une autre contrainte pour les loups garou qu'est celle de l'amour. En effet, le loup garou n'aime qu'une seule personne, qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie. Il ne peut changer de partenaire, ni éprouvé de l'amour pour une personne autre que l'élu(e) de son cœur. Et même si la personne choisie n'éprouve pas d'amour à son encontre, le loup garou ne peut s'en détacher. »_

Ginny se sentit mourir de l'intérieur.

Remus ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

_Jamais._

Car il était évident qu'à son âge, il avait déjà du rencontrer l'amour.

Elle se leva comme un automate et sortit de la salle commune.

Ses pas la guidèrent naturellement jusque chez Remus.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Ginny avait si mal qu'aucune pensée logique ne se formait dans son esprit.

Elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle voulu fuir, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus à l'air sombre.

Il sembla très étonné de la voir là.

Sans réfléchir, Ginny se jeta sur lui, et le serra fort contre elle.

- Ne me laisse pas…s'il te plaît…ne m'abandonne pas…

Remus déstabilisé, ne pu résister bien longtemps, il noua ses bras autour de Ginny et la serra plus fort encore.

Alors elle pleura.

Et lui se sentit fondre en culpabilité.

Comment avait il pu la laisser ainsi ?

Le cœur du lycanthrope s'emballa.

- Viens, entre. Murmura-t-il.

Ginny s'exécuta.

Ils s'assirent sur le même fauteuil où une semaine auparavant ils s'étaient embrassés.

La rousse sentit les larmes couler encore, sillonnant son visage.

Remus ne supportant pas la vue d'une Ginny si triste les effaça doucement.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

- Pourquoi Remus ? Pourquoi ?

- De quoi tu…

- Pourquoi…c'est injuste…la vie est tellement injuste…

- Chut calme toi Ginny. Racontes moi ce qui se passe.

- Ce qui se passe Remus ?

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais te dire ce qui se passe ! Reprit elle avec fougue. Je t'aime ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! Je t'aime et toi…toi tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer !

Remus resta pantois devant un tel éclat de douleur.

Avait-il bien comprit ?

Elle…elle l'_aimait _?

Ginny elle fut horrifiée, mais que venait-elle de faire !

Il allait prendre sa mine triste et lui dire qu'il était désolé…et ça elle ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre !

Aussi se leva-t-elle, prête à partir.

Remus sortit de sa léthargie en la voyant se lever.

- Attends ! Où est ce que tu vas comme ça !

- Je ne veux pas entendre les excuses bidon que tu vas me sortir pour m'éloigner de toi. Je te connais Remus, je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

- Mais…

_- Je suis un loup garou…je suis trop vieux…ou même je suis ton professeur_, ce qui est faut en passant…, imita-t-elle. Mais moi je connais la vraie raison…tu ne m'aimes pas et tu ne m'aimeras jamais !

Ginny sentait le sang affluer à sa tempe tandis qu'elle parlait.

Remus la regardait, hébété.

D'un, c'était exactement les « excuses bidon » qu'il aurait employé…et de deux, comment pouvait elle s'imaginer qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

Lui qui avait passé sa semaine à se morfondre sur ce sentiment nouveau.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, jamais il n'avait éprouvé plus qu'une grande affection pour ses compagnes.

L'amour c'était nouveau pour lui.

Douloureux mais tellement bon.

Amer mais tellement doux.

_Magique._

Sa lycanthropie n'arrangeait rien.

Durant toute la semaine il avait senti l'odeur de Ginny partout autour de lui sans pouvoir espérer l'approcher. Ses instincts lui menaient la vie dure, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil une seule fois. En plus de sa propre douleur, il ressentait celle de Ginny, et il avait cru mourir.

Et elle, elle osait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas !

Le temps que Remus se fasse cette réflexion, Ginny avait déjà atteint la porte.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter tant de douleur.

Remus se précipita lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer son amour.

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir alors qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la raison.

Il n'allait pas la laisser partir alors qu'ils avaient une chance d'être heureux à deux.

Il lui saisit le poignet, elle se retourna surprise.

- Ne pars pas.

- Non…je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu es désolé…je ne le supporterai pas…

- Qui t'as dit que je suis désolé…

- Mais…

- Ecoutes moi.

Ginny le regarda, perdue.

Remus se tortilla les mains.

Il était très timide de nature.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Mais je…je…

Remus ancra ses yeux dans les siens pour qu'elle ne doute pas de sa sincérité.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Ginny et elle lui sauta au cou.

Il eu un rire et la fit tournoyer.

Une fois qu'il l'eu reposer, il l'embrassa avec passion.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, Ginny dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Je croyais…je croyais que les loups garou n'aimaient qu'une fois…

Remus fut surpris, peu de personnes connaissaient cette contrainte.

Puis un « tilt » se fit dans son esprit. Alors c'était ça qui la contrariait…

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

- Mais c'est le cas Gin'…Le loup garou que je suis n'aime et n'aimera qu'une seule et même personne…et cette personne, c'est toi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Voilàààààààààààààààààà !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

_**Laissez moi une review, j'aime vos avis ! Bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs !**_

_**Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous…merci d'avoir lu…**_

_**A bientôt…**_

_**Eléonore**_


End file.
